The invention generally relates to methods, instrumentation and/or devices for interactive generation of an image target area, preferably a biomolecular sensor target area. More specifically, aspects of the present invention are generally directed to an apparatus and method for imaging a target area of a subwavelength structured surface biosensor. Such a biosensor may or may not comprise biomolecular interaction assays. Aspects of the present invention may also be used in the manufacturing, fabrication, inspection, quality control, and/or monitoring of biosensors, such as subwavelength structured surface biosensors. Aspects of the present invention may be applicable in monitoring various biosensor characteristics. For example, uniformity of sensor coatings such as various polymers, or other similar active biochemical active groups may be monitored or investigated.
Applicants' related pending patent applications herein before entirely incorporated by reference disclose various methods and apparatus for the detection of Peak Wavelength Values (“PWVs”) of colorimetric resonant optical biosensors. Colorimetric resonant optical biosensors allow biochemical interactions to be analyzed and/or measured on a sensor's surface without using fluorescent tags or colorimetric labels. As disclosed in greater detail in the above incorporated by reference related patent applications, a sensor surface contains an optical structure that, when illuminated with collimated white light, reflects only a narrow band of wavelengths of an applied spectral of light. The narrow wavelength may be described as a spectral “peak.” The “Peak Wavelength Value” (“PWV”), namely, the central wavelength of the peak, can change when biological material is deposited and/or removed from the sensor surface. The PWV may also vary if the sensor surface has a blemish or if the sensor surface has a surface inconsistency such as a manufacturing or fabrication fault.
Generally, the instruments collect or gather light reflected from the entirety of the illuminated biosensor surface. In one scenario, the instrument gathers reflected light from multiple locations along the biosensor surface simultaneously. In one arrangement, instrumentation could include a plurality of illumination probes that direct light to a discrete number of positions across the biosensor surface. This instrumentation measures the PWVs of separate locations within the biosensor-embedded microtiter plate using a spectrometer.
As generally described in Applicant's related and co-pending patent applications herein previously incorporated entirely by reference, a guided mode resonant filter (GMRF) based biosensor may be designed to create an optical resonant reflection at a particular narrow band of wavelengths when illuminated with a broadband light source such as white light. When biological material adsorbs to the surface of the GMRF structure, the wavelength of reflected light is modified, and tracked by an instrument that is capable of measuring the PWV of the resonance. The GMRF biosensor contains a diffractive grating structure with discontinuous regions of alternating high and low refractive index, where the period of the diffractive element and the dimensions of the discontinuous regions are significantly lower than the resonant wavelength.
As discussed in the various patent applications incorporated by reference above, Applicants' various previously disclosed systems have numerous advantages. Although the previously discussed systems have numerous advantages, such previously disclosed systems may not be ideal for all types of imaging applications. For example, there may be certain applications or certain imaging situations that require a less complex imaging analysis, result or imaging conclusion. In addition, there may be situations that require a relatively quick result albeit a result that may or may not require a highly accurate imaging conclusion. In addition, such previously disclosed systems can be quite complex and therefore can be generally costly to purchase, operate and/or maintain.
Another limitation of such previously disclosed measuring systems is the amount of time that such systems generally require for image acquisition such as acquiring images at high spatial resolution. For example, such image acquisition at high spatial resolution oftentimes takes on the order of a few minutes per image. There is, therefore, a general need for an imaging system that is more cost efficient. There is also a general need for an imaging system that can generate an acceptable image of acceptable spatial resolution in a more timely manner. There is also a general need for an imaging system that utilizes intervention (such as user intervention) to obtain an acceptable image.